Flash Leopard 2
Flash Leopard 2 is a Balance-type Beyblade and is Ozuma's second Beyblade. It is the evolution of Flash Leopard. Bit Chip (BC): Flash Leopard The chip depicts Flash Leopard. Attack Ring (AR): Panther Head This AR has three Panther heads on it. It can survive quite a beating (such that it's stickers wear out before the attack ring does), and has moderate attack/defence. It has excellent Smash Attack when used with a 10 Wide WD in left-rotation. It is very similar in design to the Blitz Fusion Wheel (Assault Mode). Weight Disk (WD): Ten Heavy *'''Weight: '''14 grams An above average weight disc that is solid throughout (no indentations on either side). Great for a mix between attack, defence and endurance, unlike the wide light weight disks which focus too much on solely endurance. Spin Gear (SG): Right MG South Core A magnet core that is attractive based, focusing on defense. It can be switched for a North core for an attack based beyblade (this is not advised as the beyblade comes with a sharp base). Blade Base (BB): Metal Sharp Base The sharp base lets the beyblade last a substantial amount of time on the battlefield. On rounded surfaces however, the beyblade is easily toppled (this can be circumvented with magnet infused bey stadiums which keep the beyblade in place or with a 10 Wide WD). The metal tip enforces the magnetic properties of the beyblade. Other Versions *Flash Leopard 2 - Silver Version Misc This beyblade comes with a purple shooter. Gallery Toyline Flash Leopard 2 TOP VIEW.JPG|Top View Flash Leopard 2 BOTTOM VIEW.JPG|Bottom View Flash Leopard 2 PARTS.JPG|Flash Leopard 2 Parts F1.png F2.png|3/4 View 1po.jpg|Hasbro Box 2opg.jpg|Takara Tomy Box FlashLeopard2stickers.jpg flash leopard - attack ring.jpg flash leopard parts.jpg 20171219_a47471.JPG SaintShieldsbeyblades.JPG flashleopard2.jpg s-l1600 (4).jpg s-l1600 (5).jpg s-l1600 (6).jpg s-l1600 (7).jpg Bey, 2002 Flash Leopard 2 Parts & Stats.png Flash Leopard 2 – Silver Version 20171219_43ced1.JPG s-l500 (1).jpg s-l500 (2).jpg s-l1600 (1).jpg s-l1600 (2).jpg Flash Leopard 2 – Gold Version 20150115_f6cdbf.JPG 20150115_984837.JPG Anime Flash Leopard Beyblade 2.png|Flash Leopard 2 in the Anime Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub 24525.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 1038480.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 707740.jpg|Flash Leopard 2 vs Burning Kerberous Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 711744.jpg|Flash Leopard 2 vs Burning Kerberous! Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 799465.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 95796.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 843509.jpg|Flash Leopard 2 pushing back against Burning Kerberous Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 HD Episode 45.1 0.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 1138104.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 1139405.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 744811.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 137871.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 1119120.jpg Screenshot 20190828-170358 1.jpg S02E45-071822 1.jpg Overall Flash Leopard 2 is comprised of a mixed array of parts: Panther Head is one of the top-tier Attack Rings for Left Spin Smash Attack, but other ARs such as Takara's Metal Driger, Dragoon G, or Driger G are both more cost-effective ARs and purchases; SG Metal Sharp is completely useless; Ten Heavy and Neo Right Spin Gear (North Magnecore) have some use in a variety of customizations. Overall, Flash Leopard 2 is definitely a good buy, but it is generally not worthwhile if one already has a competitive Smash Attack AR. Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Balance Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Beyblades Category:Saint Shields Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro